Mata Ashita
by Indigo-Roses
Summary: New student Sakura found a place to belong: The Host Club, with her cousin Haruhi. But her literary and artistic genius will be of more benefit to the Host Club than she knows. Her love and friendhsip, will also be of some benefit to the Kyoya and Kaoru.
1. 01: Welcome To The Host Club

So rather than revising the original story, I've decided to just rewrite Mata Ashita all together. As I started revising it, I saw there were just to many mistakes, things I didn't like. So instead of just trying to salvage, I wiped it and just started over.

The plot, generally, is the same, but there are some major changes I made such as Sakura not joining the Host Club until later, added some backstory to Sakura's family. She just has a lot more depth now. Sakura in her original form, I will admit, was a bit Mary-Sue. So much so that the original story got added to a community for Ouran stories with Mary Sue OCs _ I didn't enjoy seeing that. But now I've revised her, given her a little more body and soul, and figured out her relationship with each host member and how she develops.

So here it is! Mata Ashita, brand – spanking new. Old readers that I sent messages to, please enjoy this better version. New readers, I hope you'll jump onto the Mata Ashita bandwagon and join Sakura on her Host Club adventures of life love and the pursuit of happiness. V()V

This chapter came out to 2,356 words. And

_**01: The Host Club's New Friend  


* * *

**_There was something about the superintendent's office that reminded her of her father's office in Europe. So formal, so orderly, so pristine. She was used to the life style of the rich, being part of that life style herself. But what she truly cherished in her life was not her money or standing, but her friends and the family around her. Cliché' as it may sound, Sakura wasn't to big on her own fortune. But she wasn't in that same place anymore. The friends she'd made were long gone now on the other side of the world. Moving back to Japan from Europe was a major transition that Sakura had just barely begun to adjust to. True, Japan was where she was born. Her home country. But when you're home country doesn't really feel like a home, who wants to be there?

"Ouran Academy prides itself in it's academics. It is the top school in the district, if not in all of Japan." The superintendent was blonde with gentle brown eyes. His fingers were laced and sat in front of him on the desk, across from which sat the girl and her parents.

And now that she was in Japan, she had to continue her education there. No more top school out of state wher she expanded her knowledge of Literature and Art. No, now she would spend the rest of her High School life at this school. This, Ouran Academy.

"We're aware." Her mother had long black hair that fell in bouncy waves over her shoulders. She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "She has such potential. We're excited to see her grow in this school."

"I hope the fees won't be to much for you?" There was a knowing smirk on the super intendent's face and the girl's father laughed a little.

"They won't be a problem at all."

Sakura's mother was in fashion and her company manufactured practically every school and work uniform in Tokyo, Kyoto, and Okinawa. She did have competition, but none as big as the Hittachiin company. For years the two names had been at something of a war with each other. However, there was never any sabotage, and neither company leader hated the other. Sakura often thought of it as an adult's friendly competition: Who can make the best and most amount of clothing. As for her father, he was what one would call a history buff. He loved all things old, ancient, and falling apart. And that love of historical artifacts led him to become the leader of a chain of historical museums. There was a total of 10, some of which were in Japan and the rest of which were in various parts of Europe. It was her father's work that had uprooted the family. He wanted to dedicate more time to his Museum of Japanese Antiquities in Tokyo.

"It seems your daughter is a bit uninterested."

When Sakura heard this statement, she looked up from her lap, and smiled slightly, "No, I'm just…thinking."

"Well why don't you and you're thoughts take a little expedition around the school." The superintendent smiled down at her, "At around this time, most students are in class and a few are working in their clubs. It's a good time to look around without being trampled by other students. And who knows, maybe you'll find a club you like. Make some new friends."

Sakura wasn't sure about the idea of exploring, considering how easy it was for her to get lost. But her mother patted her leg in a way that said 'Go on, Sakura' and she had no choice but to stand, bow politely and leave the office. The walkway from the principal's office to the main halls was lined with photos of Valedictorians, Scholars, Sports Stars, Scientists and otherwise successful Ouran Alumnai. The pictures led her down the wood paneled hallway to a large double door that opened out and led her to a large rounded rectangular spiral staircase. She looked up to see a large, ornate chandelier, probably made of real crystal or some other extravagantly expensive material.

"Up..down...left…or right…"

She went right, then up to the nearest floor and started down the cooridor. To her left was a wall of windows that overlooked a beautiful courtyard. In the distance, a tall white clock tower chimed, alerting the students that it was 1:00. Sakura stopped to gaze out the window. This school was much bigger than her old one in Europe.

"I wonder…" Sakura turned around and started down the hall again, only to find herself nearly run over by a stampede of female students in yellow dresses.

"Sorry!" Shouted one before continuing on with the group, "Everyone, wait for me! Don't go to the Host Club without me!"

"Host Club?" Sakura watched the girls run down the hall and turn the corner. Her curiosity got the better of her and she jogged after them. When she turned the corner, they were all entering a room with a sign over it that read 'Third Music Room'. She slowly approached it and poked her head in to the room and she was nearly blinded by how bright the room was. The entire back wall was lined with windows, the walls were light pink (save for the out of place black door on the right wall) and the floor matched the walls in a darker shade of pink. The room itself was dotted with tables, trays of sweets, couches and arm chairs and there was a chandelier similar to the one near the staircase hanging from the ceiling.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" A short brunette approached her, taking her hand and gently pulling her inside, "You don't have to be shy. Is this your first time here?"

Sakura pulled her hand away and took a step back, her head cocked slightly to the side. For a moment, the two just stared at eachother, the boy with a smile and Sakura with a slightly puzzled look. After a few quiet moments, Sakura let out a little gasp.

"Haruhi? What happened to your hair? Why did you cut it all off, you look like a boy!"

Haruhi's face fell to resemble a puzzled look similar to what Sakura had a moment ago, "Um…e-excuse…me?"

"Haruhi, it's me. It's…" Sakura cleared her throat and knelt over, whispering into Haruhi's ear something she must not have wanted anyone else to hear. Haruhi pulled back and a big smile covered her face

"Miko—S-sakura-chan!" Haruhi laughed a little, "I didn't recognize you. Your plan doesn't come in until next week I thought."

"You know how my dad can be. He wanted to come back to Japan so bad that he decided to leave a week and half earlier." Sakura pulled Haruhi into a hug and both of the girls laughed a little, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh…" Haruhi touched her head, "I cut it. There was an incident before school started and I had to cut most of it off."

"But it makes you look like a boy…"

"I know. But it's okay because-"

Sakura took another step back, quizzically looking her cousin over. Haruhi visibly tensed up, "Sakura…what—"

"Haruhi…why are you in a boy's uniform…"

She wore a blue blazer and slick black pants which, according the Ouran Academy brochures that are now collected in the garbage can at home, was a boy's uniform. Girls wore yellow dresses and black Mary-Janes.

"I-it's a long story. I'm part of the—"

"Haruhi! Don't stand by the door with a customer!"

Haruhi turned around and Sakura looked to see who'd called her cousin. He stood up from the couch, a tall blonde, princely look teen with long arms and legs that went on for miles. His eyes were a shocking shade of blue, unusual to the Japanese. He made his way over to the two and slid himself inbetween Haruhi and Sakura, focusing his attention on the latter.

"I haven't seen you around her before, princess. What might your name be?"

Sakura's jaw fell, "I—uh—Sakura. My name is Sakura…"

"Ahh." The blond took Sakura's hand between his palms, "A name so beautiful, a face so beautiful. You're much more enchanting than the cherry blossoms you're named after. No, I believe they are in deed named after you. They wish they could be as beautiful as you."

Sakura was ready to fall backwards. Her head was a little fuzzy and all she could muster out was, "Wow…"

But the trance the blonde had put her in was broken when Haruhi put all of her strength into pushing him to the ground, "No, Tamaki-senpai! She's not a customer. You leave her alone."

The princely blond sat up, a hurt look on his face, "Haruhi! How could you push, daddy like that!"

Sakura arched an eyebrow, "Daddy…?"

There came laughter from a nearby table. Two red-headed twins, each had their hair parted in a different direction, stood up from their chairs, and each stood on either side of Haruhi, a hand on both shoulders.

"Tono lost a customer." Said one twin.

"To Haruhi. I never thought I'd see that." Said the other, "But, who may I ask…"

"Is this ravishing new customer." Both twins were both looking at Sakura and she smiled.

"Sakura Fujioka. Haruhi's cousin."

Sakura's father, Hayate, was the brother of Haruhi's father. And so, the Fujioka surname remained in both Sakura and Haruhi's names.

"Sakura has been living in Europe for the past 10 years and we kept in touch over the phone." Haruhi explained, "Her father's work brought them here and now she's going to go to school with us."

"Ahh ~ " Said the twins together, "That means we'll all be in the same class then."

Haruhi nodded, "Sakura, this is Hikaru and Kaoru."

The twin gave curt nods to the girl before sliding away from Haruhi and onto either side of their new friend, "We'll be sure to treat you nice." Said one twin.

"And show you around."

"A friend of Haruhi's is a friend of ours !"

"And a friend of mine!"

Tamaki had gotten up and was standing over Hikaru, Kaoru and Sakura, a smile on his face and a rose in his hand. Where the rose came from, Sakura was unsure, but he handed it to her and smiled, "Welcome to Ouran, Princess."

"Why do you keep calling me princess…?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but he shut his mouth as someone approached the group. He looked to be the same height as Tamaki, maybe a tad shorter with jet black hair much darker than Sakura's and dark gray eyes that pierced through Sakura's body and sent tingles up and down her spine.

"Everyone, we have customers. If Sakura would like to join us, she is welcome. But we're wasting time standing at the door."

One by one the hosts returned to their stations, Tamaki on the couch, the twins at the table. Haruhi glanced over at a table of girls looking hopefully at her.

"Kyoya-senpai, don't have Sakura sit with Tamaki-senpai, please." Was what she said before going over to the table.

Sakura watched Haruhi go over to the table, then directed her attention back to the one called Kyoya. Handsome was one word that described him, but there was something about him that gave off a negative vibe. The way he looked at Sakura..it was as if he were reading her mind, diving into the depths of her conscious to pick out everything about her. Cold and calculating was this student. It mad her nervous.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the way a Host Club works. Select the host you would like to spend your time with until the period is over."

"I understand how Host Clubs work. What I'm not understanding." She turned around to see Haruhi at the table with a group of girls, "Is why Haruhi is here."

Kyoya moved up behind her, "Originally, she was paying of a debt. She had broken a very expensive vase in this room and had to work to pay it off. But now her debt is covered and she remains because she finds it enjoyable. She masquerades as a boy and plays the role of a Host in this club and around school."

"So Haruhi is a boy at this school…"

"Yes."

"And what about you?" She questioned, still watching Haruhi at the table, "What's your role in this club?"

"I am a host as well."

"You don't strike me as the host type. How did you get roped into this?"

Kyoya glanced over at Tamaki who was laughing about something. His eyes caught Kyoya's and the prince smiled and waved at him, "It was his idea. As his friend I supported him."

"Oh…well…I think I'll choose Haruhi as my host then. Bye-bye, Kyoya-san." Sakura jogged over to the table with Haruhi

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. I hope this new version of the story appeals to you old and new readers. Keep a lookout for the next chapter!


	2. 02: Impromptu Welcome

Sorry for taking a while to update. Life gets in the way. But I was so surprised by the reviews I got! I really thought no one would be interested in this story anymore and man was I wrong haha. I'm glad you're all looking forward to this and you like the way I've decided to change it =] By the way, I didn't mention this before, but this story is based more off the anime than the manga. It's not that I haven't read the manga, but for the story, I prefer basing it off the anime.

And I just wanna answer a message someone sent me. It's odd that they messaged me, but didn't review =/

**Nachan, where's Honey-senpai? He didn't show up in the first chapter =[  
**Honey doesn't show up until later in this chapter. Of the hosts that came over to greet Sakura, if you didn't notice, Honey was the only one who actually remained with his customers. Him and Mori. But towards the end of this chapter (or the beginning of the next chapter. Depends on how I split it up) We'll meet Honey-kun. No worries!

And one last thing. **I'd like to take a vote**! People who have read this story before know that Sakura begins to write songs. But I was thinking about having her write, rather than songs, little screenplays for the hosts to act out. So I've made a poll. **GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE!** You'll see the poll right at the top. And that will help me decide.

This chapter, btw, totaled up to 2769 words minus the notes at the top and bottom.

**02: Impromptu Welcome**

_Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school_

Over the course of about an hour and a half, the small group sitting at the table with Haruhi and Sakura expanded to include Hikaru and Kaoru (they simply couldn't resist the new potential playmate that was Sakura) and all their customers. And so the group had moved from a table to the couches right behind Tamaki and his customers. In spending more time with the twins, she was able to pick up on the subtle differences between them. Their hair was parted in different directions, and they wrote with opposite hands, one was left-handed, the other right. And moreover, Kaoru's voice was a bit higher than Hikaru. And it wasn't to long before she was able to note one major diference between them.

Kaoru was the submissive one. Hikaru was the dominant one.

And for a reason beyond Sakura's comprehension, the girls at the table squealed in delight as an act of 'twincest' took place before them. However, before Sakura could even voice her thoughts on it, Haruhi caught her by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"It's all an act for the customers. They're not really like that."

"How do they enjoy that?"

"I don't understand it either."

Kaoru had turned his face away from Hikaru, his cheeks a light shade of red, "Hikaru, to say things like that in front of everyone, it's embarrassing."

"But at home in our room, you don't mind me saying such things."

"That's different. There we're alone. Here…" Kaoru tossed a glance at the customers, "Everyone can hear you."

"Then we'll go somewhere alone. We don't have to stay here."

Kaoru looked at his brother with tearful eyes, "Hikaru…"

Sakura shook her head, confused as to why the customers enjoyed this scene so much. She expected at any moment to see little pink hearts floating over their head and sparkles to form around the twins who were holding each other closely.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde had his eyes locked on the new customer. His customers for the first hour were gone and Kyoya was sending his new customers over for the second hour but for the few moments he sat alone on that couch, he couldn't take his eyes of Haruhi's cousin. He watched as Hikaru and Kaoru's customers left and others came in. There was something about her, and he couldn't put his finger on it, that told him of an impending wind of change. A good change. There was something significant about that girl. She wasn't like the other customers who swooned at the sight of the Host club. In fact, she wasn't very customer-like at all.

"Tamaki."

The blonde looked to his side to see Kyoya surrounded by a group of 4 girls all with excited smiles and giggling nervously. Tamaki stood to his feet and took the hand of the nearest customer, a brunette with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ahh, princess, come have a seat with me. Tell me all about you. I want nothing more than to hear your voice in my ear."

"Tamaki-kun…!"

The group sat down, but before Tamaki focused his full attention on them, he stood and said something into Kyoya's ear. Expression unchanging, Kyoya nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"So you're interested in Literature, Sakura-chan?" At some point in the conversation, the customers had learned that Sakura was Haruhi's cousin and, as if Sakura herself were a host, had directed their attention to her

"Mhm." She nodded, "I do a lot of writing in my spare time."

"What kind of writings?"

"Do you have any of them with you?"

"Can we read? Or will you read them to us?"

Sakura let out a nervous laugh, not used to the attention. _I could never be a host…or hostess I my case._"I don't have any on me, they're all at home."

"You'll have to bring some in! Anyone related to Haruhi must be extremely talented!"

Haruhi blushed and Sakura forced a smile _So that's what it's really about. They want anything and everything to do with Haruhi._

Sakura nodded, "I'll consider it."

"What kind of writing do you do, Sakura-chan? My mom is an author and I'm curious to know what genres you do." The girl who spoke was short and round in the face with big dark eyes focused right on her. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well…anything, really. Short stories. Usually 1500 to 3000 words. Occasionally I'll write some song lyrics, but nothing worth reading. If I had to say what my passion was, I would definitely say it was writing and—"

Kyoya was suddenly at her side. She looked up at him only to instinctively scoot back a bit when he kneeled down close to her face. When he motioned her to come closer, she abided, albeit a little hesitantly. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. The customers exchanged looks and whispered a few words to one another. When Kyoya stood upright, Sakura nodded.

"Sure. I guess. Since my parents are still with the superintendent."

_Come to think of it…it's been an hour and a half and they're still not done. What on earth are they doing? Probably talking business of some sort…expanding Ouran's art program or changing the uniforms. Who knows?_

Kyoya nodded and was gone. Haruhi leaned over, "What did he say?"

"He wanted to take me on a tour around some of the school after the Host Club is over."

Haruhi's brow furrowed and she looked back at Kyoya who had found a spot at a table amongst his own customers, "Kyoya doesn't normally make offers like that. Something must be going on."

Sakura shook her head, "You're so suspicious, Haruhi. Always have been. Not the unassuming person people often think you are." Sakura took a sip of her tea.

Haruhi sighed and turned her attention back to her customers.

* * *

The customers were gone and the Hosts were straightening up. Sakura had begun to help, talking with Haruhi while pushing in chairs, when a hand lightly fell on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see Kyoya standing behind her, on hand in his pocket.

"Let's go."

"Oh.." Sakura said and waved to Haruhi as she exited with Kyoya.

The first few minutes of their walk, which was just meandering through a lot of hallways, was rather quiet and Sakura began to feel very uncomfortable very fast. She let out a slight sigh.

"Kyoya, about the Host Club. You said that, as a friend you supported Tamaki in the opening of the club, correct?"

"Correct."

"My question, if it's not to prying of a question...you two seem so opposite of each other." Sakura stepped in front of Kyoya and walked backwards down the hall with him, "I know about the whole 'opposites attract' thing but, how did you two end up as friends? He seems like the type who would get on the nerves of a person like you."

Kyoya looked her over with those same eyes from before that gave Sakura that same tingle from before. She stopped herself from shuddering and waited for her answer.

"And how are you able to determine what type of friends Tamaki or I should have when you haven't known either of us for no more than an hour? And within that hour, the amount of time you spent conversing with us was at max a minute and half."

Sakura smiled slightly, "As a writer it is important that I know my characters inside and out. The way they think, how they interact with the people they interact with. In constantly practicing that, I'm able to make such types of determinations about other people who aren't my characters."

"What type of friend do you suppose I should have then? If not Tamaki?"

"An intellectual. Someone who can have deep conversations with you without bouncing off the walls. Someone not so…"

"Vibrant?"

"Yes."

"His vibrancy is something I've grown accustomed to. If he were to suddenly change, I would find it strange. What you weren't able to point out in the few moments you knew Tamaki, is that he is more intelligent than he may seem. One of the top students of our grade, capable of those conversations you claim I desire. He is driven and passionate and not a force to be taken lightly. There are times when he doesn't think through things and I have to clean up after him or try to prevent his inevitable downfall, but aside from the flaws, Tamaki is a friend—"

"Of convenience?"

Kyoya looked at her, only to receive a knowing smile from her pretty face.

* * *

"A welcoming party?" Haruhi said, straightening the white table cloth. Almost immediately after, a short blond hopped onto one of the chairs with a white plates in his hand and began setting plates at the place settings.

"Yes, to welcome our new friend to the Host Club." Tamaki said, "A close friend of Haruhi's is a close friend of ours."

Haruhi sighed and sat down, watching the smaller of the two blondes set the plates out, then hop down from the chair and move over to a second table. Before he had a chance to place the plates, the twins came and pushed it closer to the table Haruhi sat at, then allowed the small blonde to set it.

"Is that why Kyoya-senpai took her on a tour of the school? So you could set up?"

"Exactly." Tamaki smiled, "I'll send Kyoya a text when we're ready and she'll bring her back."

Haruhi stood up, "Tamaki-senpai, what is it about her that you're so intrigued by? That you feel the need to throw this party."

Tamaki tilted his head to the side, showing his obvious confusion from Haruhi's question. The girl sighed again, "You didn't throw a party like this for any other new customers or new students. Why her? Do you like her or something, senpai?"

"Yes! I like her very much. I feel as though she's…a force of some sort." Tamaki fell into the chair Haruhi once sat and looked up at her, "Try to understand me here, Haruhi. I feel as though she's going to usher in some sort of change to the host club. There's something about her that I haven't quite put my finger on. But it's pulling me and I can do nothing but respond."

"You're idea of responding is a party?"

"Do you have a better response?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, only to find that she had no words to form. She pressed her lips into a thin line and crossed her arms over her chest. Nothing.

"I suppose it's okay…being so nice to her. She won't feel alone then on the first day."

"Wonderful!" Tamaki clapped his hands together.

* * *

"And what do you know of relationships formed by convenience?"

"Doesn't every child of rich families know of them?" Sakura said, looking Kyoya dead in the eye, "When you form a relationship with someone, friendship or love, for the advancement of one or both of the families."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. The pair stood toe to toe (not so much head to head considering how much taller Kyoya was) in the middle of the hall. Their tour had been cut short at Sakura's uncalled for accusation. But when it came to things she was curious about, there were few things that would stop her from digging in. Her mother swears she should be a journalist.

"What advancement do you presume my family or the Suoh family would gain from the two of us becoming friends?"

"Suoh?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "As in Superintendent Suoh? So, you befriended him to get into the school? Not brilliant enough to get in on your own, Ootori-san?"

"Resorting to insulting my intelligence." Kyoya adjusted his glasses again, which sort of annoyed Sakura. He constantly did it. Shouldn't he invest in some new glasses if he kept having to fix his own?

"No. Just trying to figure out how you're friends with him. You're such polar opposites."

"So are Haruhi and Tamaki. And yet they have a strong friendship. You and Haruhi aren't much alike either."

"We're family."

"That doesn't mean you must be friends." Kyoya had firsthand experience with that. Being in the same family with someone doesn't mean a friendship is automatically formed, "Haruhi's side of the family isn't the most financially stable. Being friends with you means your parents associate and become friendly. And perhaps some financial aid becomes available? Are you sure your friendship with your cousin isn't one of convenience either? Did you ever stop to consider that maybe all relationships are of convenience in one way or another? Working towards some sort of advancement?"

Sakura had to think for a moment, but she did understand where Kyoya was coming from "People become friends because they don't want to be alone. It's a result of their own selfish desires. It would be inconvenient to be alone your whole life. So you make friends to eliminate that. Making a friend is the easiest thing you can do to make your life more stable. To help you advance in it.

"And friendships can eventually lead to love and marriage. Children and the advancement of the human race. We meld in mingle with one another to continue the race and the progression of our world. And so, all relationships are of convenience. Whether people are aware of it or not."

Sakura smiled a little, and opened her mouth to speak, but there came a ringing from Kyoya's pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, then shut it back just as fast.

"I'm sure your parents will be calling for you soon. We should return to the host club to get your things. And I'll bring you back to the office."

* * *

The impromptu welcome party consisted of sweets, tea, and conversation. Sakura met 2 other hosts, a short blonde affectionately called Honey (his real name, she learned, was Mitskuni) and his very tall very brooding friend Mori. She didn't understand the Host Club's decision to do such a thing. Did they do this with all their new friends? Were the people at this school so carefree and so rich that they could do these sort of things?

Whatever the reason, she couldn't say she wasn't grateful for it. It was nice to have a group of people accept her so quickly. Of course she missed her old friends and Japan was still not her home (or at least it didn't feel that way, despite having been born there) but the Host Club was making the coping process much easier. 20 minutes in, she heard her phone go off and she jogged towards a corner of the room where her bag sat, and in her bag sat her silver cellphone with a golden chain and a small silver pen attached to it. As she expected, it was her mother asking where she was. And so the party had to end and Haruhi was to bring her back to the office. Sakura said her goodbyes to everyone and repeated invitations to return. She promised she would and, after tossing something of a smirk at Kyoya, she collected her bag and left with Haruhi.

"So how much of the school did Kyoya show you?"

Sakura shrugged, "Not much. Tamaki called us back before we got the chance to see everything."

"I've been here for almost a year. And I still haven't seen the entire school." Haruhi said with a small laugh and Sakura smiled.

They made their way down the familiar hall and soon found the superintendent's office, outside of which Sakura's parents stood. They excitedly said their hellos to Haruhi (lots of hugs, kisses, and 'how is your father'), but they were pressed for time, having to meet the movers at their new estate soon. And so, Sakura said one final goodbye to Haruhi and headed out. They crossed the courtyard to the parking lot, and Sakura talked about her new friends. And, unbeknowest to herself, one of those friends watched her from the window. Kyoya stepped away from the window when Tamaki called him and went to class.

* * *

I know this chapter seemed a little pointless =p It was really just a lot of forshadowing and showcasing Sakura and Kyoya XD But stay with me, readers, it gets really good, really quick!

I love Sakura and Kyoya, I must say…=p How they butt heads all the time.


	3. 03: Hanami Invitation

I gave you all this time to vote and what were the results? DEAD EVEN. There were the exact same number of votes for songs as there were for skits *sigh* And so I've decided to do a combination of both ^_^ (No that doesn't mean the Host Club is going to be doing musicals). I can't give to many details because it will be a spoiler though.

Now to answer the two messages I got (there were more, but these I wanted to address to everyone)

**Indigo-Roses, I read your original Mata Ashita story and started translating it to German for a fansite of mine. But now that you're not finishing it and restarting, can I translate this version and put it up?**

I wasn't even aware that this person was translating my original story. **PLEASE DO NOT DO STUFF LIKE THIS WITHOUT ASKING! **It's as simple as sending me a message or an e-mail or leaving a review or something. Please do not translate and re-post/distribute my stories without my permission! It's stealing. Please be respectful.

This one kinda pissed me off _

**Indigo, you don't update fast enough, dechu! Start posting faster!**

Maybe if she (I assume it's a she…how many guys say 'dechu'? Ebichu was a really messed up anime though, so maybe some pervy guys watched it, I don't know lol) had added a please to that it wouldn't have been so rude. But either way, rushing me is not going to get anything done faster. I have a life too, you know. And these chapters take a lot of time and effort to write. So please be patient with me.

Also, I've decided to start adding little quotes that have some sort of relationship to the chapter. Just a little extra fun to have in each chapter. Hehe.

* * *

_**03: Hanami Invitation**_

"_Camouflage is a game we all like to play, but our secrets are as surely revealed by what we want to seem to be as by what we want to conceal." – Russel Lynes_

* * *

"We've arrived, ma'am."

Sakura looked up from her book and out the car window to see the Ouran campus waiting outside for. She uncrossed her legs, dropped her book in her bag and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thanks, Ryo-chan." She leaned into the front seat with a smile on her face. Ryo had been driving Sakura around since she started going to kindergarten and if there were ever a person who knew her better than her own mother, it was him, "Wish me luck on my first day?"

He was something of a father figure to her. He smiled and nodded.

"Good luck, ma'am. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends. And tell Ms. Haruhi I said hello."

Sakura nodded and got out of the car, then waved until the car was out of sight. After letting out a sigh and shaking off her nerves, she took the steps two at a time and into the main building of the school. Her first stop was the main office to get her locker assignment and schedule, followed by a visit to the principal for a 'proper welcoming' and by the time she was done with all that, she had around 10 minutes to make it to her first class. As she meandered through the halls, her eyes were locked on the numbers over the doors, and thus not in front of her. She knew she was bound to bump into someone, so when she finally did and her book fell to the ground, she wasn't as shocked as she could have been.

"Sorry." She said, and both her and the victim knelt down to pick up the book. Sakura found herself looking into a pair of shocking blue eyes and a rather warm smile.

"Tamaki-senpai." Sakura smiled, standing up with the book in her hand. She soon realized they were each holding opposite ends of the book.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan." He said, dragging out the 'a' sound a little, "How is your morning going, so far? Are you finding everything well? Do you need a guide?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm okay. I just got back from the office and they gave me a map. I should be fine."

A small gathering of female students began to surround the two of them as they spoke in the middle of the hall.

"Please, don't hesitate to ask myself or any of the Hosts for help." Tamaki took Sakura's hand into her's and there were a few longing sighs from the group of girls around them (which Sakura noticed was slowly but surely getting bigger), "And on behalf of the entire Host Club, I would like to extend a special invitation to today's activities in the courtyard, where we will be viewing the cherry blossoms in bloom."

Sakura looked around. There were some looks of anticipation, some were obviously anxious to hear her response. Considering the Host Club was where she would find Haruhi as well as the rest of her new friends, she had no reason to turn him down. But she'd be lying to herself if she thought the stares of the crowd weren't making her a bit nervous to reply. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"I would love to come, Tamaki-senpai."

There were a few girls who let out some excited squeals, some let out sighs of admiration, and there was a general hum of excitement over the crowd. Tamaki released her hand and bowed slightly.

"I look forward to seeing you amongst the crowd then, my beautiful sakura blossom."

The girls surrounding them let out excited giggles and squeals, wishing the great Tamaki Suoh had said something similar to them. Sakura merely blushed in embaressment and nodded, "I'll see you then..."

Tamaki waved goodbye to the admirers before proceeding down the hall to class. Ignoring the girls crowding her, trying to ask her questions and talk with her, Sakura made her way to her first class.

* * *

"I'm going to go drop off my bag and then I'll meet you there, Haruhi." Sakura said to her cousin before turning and going in the opposite direction.

"You know where you're going?" Haruhi questioned.

"Positive. I'll be fine."

And before Haruhi could protest, Sakura was around the corner and heading towards where her locker was. With everyone in clubs or class, the hall was silent and she could hear her own footsteps on the marble floor, echoing softly. It sounded as if there were a ghostly version of herself walking behind her, and one could barely hear the apparitions steps. She passed an empty room, another music room, then stopped and took a few steps back. No one was in it. At first she thought she had come across the third music room. But when she looked up, the sign said 4th Music Room.

"A 4th Music Room…" She poked her head in, "One that nobody uses…"

The 4th Music room looked the same as the 3rd, only the curtains were almost completely drawn, letting only a few streams of light in. There were no tables and chairs, and there was no large crystal chandelier dangling from above. All in all, it was a deserted music room. Deserted save for the sole piano. It was in the middle of the floor, but off to the side. She moved over to it and ran her hand over the painted black wood, tapped a couple keys. It looked exactly like the piano she had at home.

Maybe it was in her head. Or maybe her desire to play it was manifesting itself, but Sakura felt as though the piano was calling to her. Pulling her towards the bench. Tugging her fingers closer and closer to the keys. She lightly ran her fingers over the keys again before thinking for a moment what she could play. And then she began. A slow, melodious tune she'd composed a little over a month ago. It was incomplete and a bit boring in her mind, but it was all that came to her. As she played the tune once through, she cycled through what song lyrics she'd written. Yes, Sakura was quite musically inclined thanks to her grandfather's teaching. One particular song came to mind. One she hadn't finished. When writing it, she had planned on pairing it with the melody she was playing. As she thought about it, she considered singing it, just to remind herself of how it the two elements worked together.

"No…" Sakura said aloud, "I can't sing."

The melody came to an end and, as if she had nothing else to do (which of course she did, she was meeting Haruhi and the Host Club) she began playing it again.

"You're very talented."

Sakura jumped, her fingers coming down on the keys hard and making a loud, resonating noise through the music room. She turn on the bench to see one of the twins. He was standing at the door, and from that distance, she couldn't tell which of the red-heads it was. But when he approached, she noted the hair and the voice and was able to distinguish who she was talking to.

"Shouldn't you be at the host club, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sat on the piano bench next to Sakura, "Hikaru is putting his things away in his locker and getting what Tono asked us to bring."

"Ahh…" Sakura looked back at the keys and continued her playing. The two sat quietly, Kaoru listening to her play and it was during this time that Kaoru got a chance to really take a good look at Sakura. The resemblance between her and Haruhi was startling. At a quick glance, one would think Sakura was Haruhi and visa versa. However, Sakura's features were much more feminine (thus she couldn't easily be disguised as a guy like Haruhi) and her eyes were deep shade of green. Her hair was dark brown, nearly black and fell just a little longer than Haruhi's hair and there was one thick strand of hair tucked behind her ear that fell down to the middle of her torso.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Has anyone ever told you you look a lot like Haruhi?"

Sakura laughed a little, "Only a million times. It's a hereditary thing. We look like our Grandmother. It's a little scary though, having a mirror walking around the house showing what you'll look like in 50 years."

Kaoru laughed a little, watching her fingers glide across the keys. The movements were as smooth and flawless as Kyoya typing on his laptop.

"How did you know I was Kaoru?"

Sakura's playing slowed for a moment, only to pick back up again. As if she had stopped for a moment to think.

"You're hair is parted to the opposite side Hikaru's is. You're voice is higher." She explained and looked at him, "There are a few subtle differences between you two that I can find."

"I could always part my hair differently." Kaoru continued, "And I can make myself sound like Hikaru. I do it all the time to confuse people who think they know us"

Sakura stopped playing and put her hands on her lap, looking directly at Kaoru who's eyes were now directed towards the piano keys no one was playing.

_This is important to me. New people, new 'friends'. There's a certain level of trust Hikaru and I need to become close to someone, and being able to tell who's who, at least somewhat, is a requirement. Classmates, teachers, accqaintances, Host Club Clients. They don't have to because they're not around us all the time. But people like Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club, people we call best friends, had to know how to an extent. But…when was it decided Sakura would be a best friend? Sure she's Haruhi's cousin…but she's bound to find other friends. Why would she want to hang around the Host Club at every opportunity she has?_

"Kaoru?" He came out of his trance and met Sakura's confused expression, "Are you okay?"

Kaoru shook his head, "I'm fine. But like I said, I can part my hair differently and change my voice so you can't go based on just that to tell us apart."

"I've only known you for about 2 days." Sakura said, "You can't expect me to tell you guys apart right away. Give me some time. I'll figure it out."

And she returned to playing. Kaoru nodded slightly _Give her time…but Haruhi caught on right away. Why can't she? Aren't they related?_

"Kaoru. Let's go. Oh…" Hikaru stepped into the Music Room to find his brother and new friend sitting at the piano. They both turned.

"What are you doing in here, Sakura?"

"I was just playing around." She stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'm heading to the 3rd Music Room now."

"We're downstairs in the courtyard today." Kaoru said to her, standing up as well, "The *Hanami party, remember?"

_***Hanami (**__**花見**__**) 'flower viewing') is a custom in Japan of enjoying the cherry blossom trees that are in bloom. From early March to the end of April, the cherry blossom trees are in bloom all over Japan and the blooms last for a week or two. It's custom to have a party beneath the cherry blossom trees and these parties are called Hanami . Also, 'Sakura' is the Japanese word for cherry blossoms.)**_

"Oh right!" Her expression brightened and a wide smile came over her face, "I love the sakura blooms. That's why when I changed my na—" She stopped herself mid-sentence and cleared her throat, "I mean…I just love the blooms. My favorite part of the year."

Hikaru and Kaoru tossed each other perplex looks, "Changed what?" They said in unison." And Sakura shook her head furiously, "It's nothing. Just a slip of the tounge. Shall we go?"

Sakura was headed for the door, Hikaru and Kaoru followed a few moments after, but not until they tossed each other another look. The twins led her downstairs to the courtyard that was dotted with cherry blossom trees. Beneath the canopies of pink blooms were tables covered with crisp white linens and a thin flower vase. In each vase there were a small arrangement of roses, but only one each color: red, white, purple, blue, orange, and a dark blue.

"How pretty…" Sakura breathed as she looked around, Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of her, each with a hand in their pocket.

"We try." They said in unison.

And before Sakura could say anything, someone grabbed her by the hand and twirled her multiple times before letting her go and catching her with one arm. When the world stopped spinning around her, she looked up to see the perpetrator to be Tamaki.

"Could you please not do that ever again?" Sakura said, pressing her hand to her forehead, "At least not without warning…"

"Welcome to our party, Sakura-chan!" Tamaki motioned to the setting, "As our special guest."

She couldn't hold back her smile. She felt very…welcome with the Host Club. And Tamaki's openness towards her only made her feel better. Though she couldn't help but wonder why he was so inclined to be that way. She chalked it up as part of his personality and pushed the thought out of her head. With such a beautiful party and fun afternoon ahead of her, the last thing she had time for was concerning herself with why everyone was so nice. Haruhi, Honey, and Mori walked over, joining Sakura and Tamaki. Honey was on Mori's shoulders and smiled a big toothy smile down at Sakura while Haruhi said something to her cousin about a new rose color for their newest member. But before Haruhi could explain what roses and their colors had to do with anything and who this new member was, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, then up (it was natural for her to do so at this point considering everyone save for Honey and Haruhi was taller than her) to see Kyoya.

"If I could pull you aside for a moment, there's something we need to discuss." Kyoya said, jotting down something in his forever present notebook. He adjusted his glasses, then looked through them down at her, "Miss Mikoto-chan."

Sakura's eyes opened a little wider, "W-what was that you just called me?"

There was a glint of mischeif in Kyoya's eye which brought to mind Haruhi's comment earlier in the day about Kyoya being the host club's resident Shadow King. 'Shadow' seemed to be the perfect word in this moment.

"Mikoto. That is your name after all."

* * *

And there it is. A mini cliffhanger, a bit of foreshadowing: the perfect way to end a chapter.

SO, Kaoru's a little hung up on Sakura not being able to tell him and Hikaru apart to well, isn't he? And why did Kyoya call Sakura 'Mikoto'? I wonder why…I guess you'll have to wait til later to find out. I love writing just Kaoru on his own rather than Kaoru with Hikaru. He's a completely different person it seems like. More personal, more sensitive. Love it. This chapter almost turned out longer, but once I got to the end of the 4th music room scene, I realized I'd almost gone over 3500 words and that was enough. So the actual Cherry Blossom Party at the Host Club will be in the next chapter. Along with the introduction FINALLY of Sakura's lyrics. WOO!

And I've decided, in order to make this story a little more interactive and fun, every few chapters I'll have a **Review Challenge. **It'll be a question that you can answer in your review. So, leave reviews and complete the challenges! It'll be fun =p

**Review Challenge 1:  
In your review, not only will you leave a comment about the story but also answer this question: Which member does each rose color represent? Bonus points to whoever can guess what the color for the 'new member' will be.**

Have fun! I wish people did these challenges in the stories I read. Makes reviewing more fun...


	4. 04: And Then She Appeared

My initial excuse for not updating sooner was not having time over my Spring Break (about 3 weeks ago) and then after Spring Break I hit a major wall I like to call Writer's Block. But I was listening to my ipod while doing the dishes and suddenly the rest of the story hit me like a brick. So now I'm ready to keep this story going =p

Also, just wanna thank to the amazing lovelydasom for her willingness to beta this story for me! So there should be less grammatical errors. No messages to answer this time thank god. I get more messages than reviews. It's quite frustrating sometimes lol . And you'd think with all my story traffic (I do check that) I'd have more reviews. But no. It's frustrating that so many people are reading, but out of the 50+ people I only get, what, 3 reviews? Is it so hard everyone to leave a comment? Tell me what you thought? It's really all I'm asking for and it's not much. I'll be quiet now. Just a bit frustrating lol

By the way! When you're reading the story, I find it's best to view it in the **¾ view option at the top of the page**. But it's up to you how you wanna read it.

* * *

**04: And Then She Appeared**

_"And by the way, everything in life is writable about if you have the outgoing guts to do it, and the imagination to improvise. The worst enemy to creativity is self-doub t" - Sylvia Plath_

* * *

It had only been a few days since they had met, but that smug smile on Kyoya's face was already a source of annoyance for Sakura. And the fact that he'd just revealed one of her most guarded secrets to the entire Host Club really didn't help make her like him anymore. Was it his purpose in life to make things difficult for people? She knew what was going to happen next. The questions. There were _always _questions.

"How did you find out about that?" Sakura questioned him, ignoring the stares from the hosts about to burst at the seams with the questions they wanted to ask.

"Simple research." Kyoya said, "I research everything prominent in my life and you just so happen to fall into that category."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "I see…"

There was a tug at Sakura's sleeve and she looked down to see Honey staring up at her, obvious confusion in his eyes.

"So you lied about your name?"

Sakura heaved a sigh and laced her fingers together behind her back, turning to face the group.

"As Kyoya said, my name is not Sakura. It's Mikoto. Mikoto Fujioka."

Tamaki placed a hand on his hip, the first sign of movement that came from the Host Club. And one by one the rest of the hosts shuffled on the spot a bit as if to remind themselves that they weren't statues.

"But Mikoto is a very nice name." Tamaki said, "Why would you go by a different name?"

She tossed another look at Kyoya."You wanna tell them that too?"

Kyoya simply shook his head, "I'll leave that to you to explain. Considering it's such a personal matter."

Sakura rolled her eyes _If it's so personal, why do you know about it…_

Sakura moved around the group to the nearest table and sat down. The group congregated around her, Honey sitting in the chair opposite her, Haruhi at her side, and the other hosts standing around the table. Sakura was quiet, not wanting to tell this story. A gust of wind blew through the courtyard, bringing with it a flurry of cherry blossom petals. A few landed in the hair of the hosts. While they all proceeded to brush them away, Sakura remained motionless.

"I'm named after my grandmother on my mother's side. In the eyes of my mother, she is a wonderful woman." Sakura clapped her hands on her lap and let out a slight chuckle, "But I hate her! I cannot stand that woman. She's so mean and spiteful. She holds things over you and never lets you live things down. If she's disapproving of something, she makes it known in very unpleasant ways. I know this is a horrible thing to say about a family member, but she's an evil woman."

"She can't possibly be as horrible as you're making it sound." Hikaru said, "No one is genuinely evil."

"It definitely seems like she is." Sakura leaned back in her seat and a few of the petals tumbled out of her hair. Haruhi reached up and tugged the last few out, "However, if not for her I might not be here right now. There was a problem with me when I was born. I needed special hospitalization, treatments and such…very expensive treatments that my parents couldn't afford at the time. And despite the fact that she hated the fact that my mom married my dad, she paid for all of my hospital bills. So, to thank her for that, my mom named me after her. But despite having paid my grandmother back for the bills, she continues to hold it over my mother. Saying that I shouldn't have been conceived in the first place and that my mother owes her more than money for helping. She's a horrible woman and I can't stand her. Sakura trees are among my favorite things so I started calling myself Sakura and everyone just went along with it."

She crossed her arms over her chest, shooting Kyoya an angry glare, "Thank-you so much, senpai, for forcing me to recount the story and bring up a lot of negative feelings. Your research was such a benefit to me and the rest of the Host Club."

The venom in her voice made even the twins cringe and the Shadow King let out a sigh. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd lost a few points in Sakura's book. _Not that I really care. Though I should apologize for formality's sake._

"The customers will be here momentarily, we should finish setting up." He said. Sakura didn't seem to be in the state to accept an apology, so he decided against speaking to her all together.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori all went off to do their separate tasks. The twins made sure each table had a place setting and each vase had the correct number of roses while Honey and Mori making sure all the tea pots were full and the trays of sweets were filled to capacity. Kaoru straightened a table cloth, his eyes drifting over to Sakura. She was being talked down from her obvious frustration by Haruhi. Hikaru caught his brother staring and glanced at the duo.

"Why are you staring?"

Kaoru didn't avert his eyes immediately. After a moment or two, he looked at Hikaru and said, "I sort of wish she went by Mikoto. It's a beautiful name."

Hikaru shrugged, "If you ask me, her reason for changing her name is extremely petty and little selfish. If not for her Grandmother, she wouldn't be alive."

"I think hatred is a good reason."

Hikaru swapped pulled a red rose from one of the vases, then glanced around at the tables to see that all the vases had one extra red rose, "I think Tono had a hand in the decorating. Putting an extra rose of his color in each vase…"

"I know if I hated someone and learned I was named after them, I'd change my name."

"Petty and selfish."

"You just don't get, do you?"

"I get it." Hikaru dropped the rose back in the vase, "I just don't agree."

Kaoru shrugged and looked back over at Sakura, "She and her real name are both beautiful."

Hikaru arched an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, dear brother. Let's get the extra red roses out of the vases.

At the table, Tamaki pulled the chair Honey had sat in closer to Sakura and sat down.

"Let's put aside for now your qualms with your grandmother Tamaki said, lacing his fingers together and placing them in his lap, "Today, amongst these trees you love so much, I would like you to join us and play along in our Host game. I want you to be a host – or rather hostess."

Sakura arched an eyebrow, "You want me to be a host—hostess?"

"Just for today. Immerse yourself in the conversation, the merriment. Release your sadness to the wind and say goodbye to it."

"Then why a hostess? Why not a customer?" Sakura questioned.

Tamaki smiled softly, pulling Sakura up by her small hands "Will you play in our game?"

Sakura's face constricted in confusion, but she nodded. Tamaki's gentle voice and even gentler touch was enough to make Sakura do just about anything. So she was willing to play hostess for the day. What she didn't understand though was why Tamaki was constantly referring to it as a 'game'. She didn't have time to question it as the sound of excited chatter started to fill the courtyard . Female students came from all doors and congregated in front of the Host's setup. The hosts –and their temporary hostess—gathered to the forefront of the space and stood in a line and with a bow and a welcome, the customers were seated, tea was poured and Host Club activities began.

* * *

"You brought some for us to read? That's wonderful, Sakura-chan!"

Haruhi ended up with the exact same group she had last time Sakura was there: The group that had asked to see some of her writings. Sakura set out 2 notebooks on the table, filled with poems and short stories she'd written. While the girls awed and smiled at her works, Sakura took a sip of her tea. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a certain raven-haired host holding up two booklets with the hosts on the cover, a smile on his face as he spoke to the customers who were hungrily eyeing the books. She didn't like the smile, knowing what the person behind the smile was capable of. Perhaps it was her remaining anger at him, but something was telling him that his smile (and every other smile he'd ever made) was entirely fake. Despite that, there was one thing she absolutely could not deny about him.

He was arguably the most handsome of the hosts. And just thinking about that made her cringe. No one enjoys pointing out the good things about the people they're not fond of.

"Sakura-chan? What is this poem about?"

"Hmm?" Sakura took the notebook from the brunette and glanced over it, "Umm…I think this one…yes, this one is about my father. He inspires a lot of my work."

"He must be a great man." She said, "What does he do for a living?"

"He's a curator of sorts. He runs museums in Japan and Europe such as the Museum of Japanese Antiquities in Tokyo."

The brunette's eyes lit up brightly and Sakura couldn't help but smile at it. _She must be an art fan _Sakura thought to herself.

"That's your father? Oh, Sakura-chan, my family would love to meet your father! We're big collectors of artifacts from various places all over the world. Please say you'll arrange a meeting." She grabbed Sakura's hand, which (thankfully) was no longer holding the tea cup, "Please?"

"I'll have to talk to my dad…"

She beamed and Sakura simply nodded.

"Sakura-chan, I really like this piece! Are you going to finish it?" the other customer, a blond with dark brown eyes held up the notebook and Sakura looked at it. When she identified what piece it was she snatched the notebook away.

"I forgot that was in there." She let out a nervous laugh, "Y-you weren't supposed to see that."

"But it's about the Host Club! I love the idea. The Host Club as separate underground Host Companies. Fierce rivals set to an old Japanese Mafia theme. It's fantastic! You have to finish it!"

"It's not like my normal writings. I usually write more refined things…this was just a product of my overactive imagination. I really don't have any intention of continuing it. It was really silly to even start it in the first place." She was rambling. And fully aware of it. But she couldn't stop. Not on her own anyway.

And it wasn't long before she got exactly the help she needed to silence herself. The ground started to rumble, making tea cups and desert plates clatter. A little bit of panic started to arise, with customers standing to their feet and making motions to head back inside. Sakura too was ready to do the same, but when she looked around at the Hosts, they were all completely call. Haruhi let out a sigh.

"Why now…What does she want?"

"Why now what?" Sakura asked. And before Haruhi could get an answer, a high pitched laugh cut through the air.

"OH—HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Of course you'll finish that piece, Fujioka-kun!"

The ground's shaking became more violent as a massive hole opened up in the middle of the enclosure of Sakura trees. From it, a black mechanical device of sorts rose up. On top of it was a student, a female student with a microphone in her hand. The device spun as it rose and when it was finally stationary, the girl faced the crowd and pointed at Sakura.

"You will finish that piece of yours, Fujioka-kun! And we'll make it a wonderful piece of Host Club merchandise!"

Sakura was to shocked to look away from the girl. She leaned slightly to the side.

"Haruhi…who is that…?"

"Renge, the Host Club's…manager…"

* * *

OHOHO! Renge appears! What does she have in store for the Host Club this time around? Bad things tend to ensue when Renge is involved, but maybe it'll be different this time!...maybe.

This was a really fun chapter to write, despite how long it took me to do it. There's something I wanted to add about Sakura, but could never find a place in the story to put it. **Haruhi is older than Sakura, but they were originally meant to be the same age. **Haruhi's mother and Sakura's mother were both due on the same day, but Sakura came a week later than Haruhi so she ended up being a bit older.

Anyway, leave reviews! PLEASE. You'd be surprised how much a single review can motivate someone to quickly add chapters! No Bonus question today. Couldn't come up with anything.


End file.
